


Ten Kisses and Ten More

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Modeling, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Adrien and Marinette have just discovered their secret identities, but their discussion is interrupted when Adrien has to go to a photo shoot. Marinette tags along and gets to experience more of modeling than she expected.Prompt: I know I kissed you, like, ten times, but I'd like ten more, please."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	Ten Kisses and Ten More

Marinette was racing down the main steps of the Agreste mansion as fast as her feet could carry her. She needed to get out of there. As soon as possible, but Adrien was right on her heels, calling her name and pleading with her to stop running. She was so close to avoiding the awkward confrontation and her clumsiness decided that this was the best time to kick in and Marinette almost fell down the last few steps. 

Lucky or unlucky, she wasn’t sure how to look at it, Adrien had been close enough to grab Marinette in time, wrapping an arm securely around her waist and holding her tight. He held her almost in a dip, their faces hovering just inches from each other. Marinette swallowed nervously but didn’t move to step out of his grasp. Both of them were breathing heavily. 

“Should I let you go now?” Adrien asked. “Or are you just going to run again?”  
Adrien didn’t wait for her answer before he returned to her rightful position, making sure she was completely steady on her feet before removing his hand from her back. Marinette shook her head frantically, trying to shake off the last few moments before she could continue. There was no point in running now, Adrien had already caught her. 

It was completely unavoidable, so Marinette took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. “I’m Ladybug.” 

“I know that,” Adrien said. “You kind of just de-transformed accidentally in the middle of my bedroom.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but laugh as he pointed the obvious out. 

“I’m… Chat Noir,” Adrien said. “You found me instead of  _ me _ in my bedroom when you were expecting your boyfriend.” 

“Oh my God,” Marinette said, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of her. “Chat Noir is my boyfriend.”  
“And Marinette Dupain Cheng is my girlfriend.” 

They couldn’t help but just to stare at one another. Even having spelled everything out clearly and saying the words out loud, they were both still processing what had just happened. It was like Marinette had just shattered a mirror only to discover another room on the other side. Her entire perspective had changed and she’d found something... completely unexpected. 

But amazing. 

Both of them were still in the middle of deciding exactly what they should do next when to door to Gabriel Agreste’s office flung open. Nathalie walked out, looking down at her tablet. It took her a minute to notice the two teenagers standing on the stairs. 

“Adrien,” Nathalie said. “You should be getting ready for your photo shoot this evening, and you’re not supposed to have any guests over right now.” 

“Marinette was just helping me with some work I missed during the last photoshoot,” Adrien said, coming up with the lie quickly and remarkably easily. “Do you think she could come to the photoshoot with me?”

Nathalie looked between the two of them. “You’re the student that won the hat design competition, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Marinette said as politely as possible. 

“As long as she isn’t a distraction it shouldn’t be a problem,” Nathalie said. She turned on her heels, walking back to her desk. “The car is waiting for you out front.”  
Adrien simply nodded and took Marinette’s hand, leading her down the last few steps and out the door. He didn’t let go of her hand when they got outside, nor when they entered the car and not even the ride there. 

Adrien had held Marinette’s hand before, but the pace at which she felt her heart racing now was not normal. 

Marinette found a small bench to sit on toward the back of the set as Adrien was whisked away to the makeup chair almost as soon as they arrived. She tried to occupy herself with watching all the different people working around her, but it was hard to turn her brain off from the inevitable spiral she was bound to head down. For the first time, someone else knew her secret identity, and, on top of that, she knew Chat Noir’s. Marinette was sure the shock wouldn’t wear off for a while, but it felt as though she were getting more and more numb as she thought about the ordeal. 

She knew this feeling. The catastrophizing was bound to start any minute now, and someone needed to break her out of it before she got a little too stuck inside her own mind. Marinette barely noticed when Adrien sat down next to her, sounding like he was practically deflating as he let out a deep sigh. Marinette kept wringing her hands in her lap, keeping them away from him lest he grabbed one again and broke her brain completely.

“Sorry about this,” Adrien said. “I know it would probably be better if we could just talk things out right now.” 

“Yeah, we can’t really do that in public like this,” Marinette said, agreeing. 

Adrien was about to open his mouth to say something else when one of the photographers started waving him over. “Sorry,” he said, standing up from the seat. “I have to go.” 

Marinette tried to settle back in as Adrien walked away again. Distantly, she could hear the photographers arguing, and a few PAs had terrified looks on their faces. Something had definitely gone wrong. 

“You!” Someone shouted, and it took Marinette a second to register that they were talking to her. “Short girl with the round cheeks. Come here.” 

Marinette slowly stood to her feet and walked across to the other side of the room. The photographer was looking her up and down the entire time, and she felt more scrutinized than she ever had been before. “She’ll do,” he said, waving his hand absentmindedly. “Take her to hair and makeup.” 

Almost immediately, Marinette was grabbed by two other people and led away in another direction. Adrien was following her this time, and she turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“The other model for today backed out,” Adrien said. “I’m really sorry. You don’t have to do this, I can try and stop them-”  
Marinette was already being pushed down into a chair by the time Adrien was finishing his sentence, and in the next second was being led away by someone else, telling him he needed to get changed. 

By the time both of them were done and being pushed on the set, Marinette felt like she had been transformed into a completely different person. Never in her life had she imagined she would get to wear such a beautiful Gabriel brand dress. The crew was positioning Adrien and Marinette in a fake field of flowers. Their eyes were only locked on each other, however, and they might as well have been alone outside in a meadow. There was no way either could pull away from the sight of the other.

“Now remember,” The photographer said. Marinette was registering his voice but not looking at him. “This is meant to be romantic. We’re selling love so _ sell _ it. The two of you are meeting for the first time and staring into each other’s eyes deeply- And you’re already… doing that… Okay, let’s start with the first shots!” 

Throughout the shoot, Adrien and Marinette were moved into different positions and told to act as in love with each other as possible, and apparently, they were delivering. 

“Good, good. Now can we get a few shots of the two of you kissing each other?” The photographer asked. For the first time, Marinette and Adrien looked away from each other for more than two seconds. 

Adrien was the first to look back, an awkward smile on his face. “We don’t have to do this one,” he said. “I mean if you really don’t want to.” 

“I’ve kissed you before,” Marinette said. She picked up his arm, positioning it at her waist, and ran her fingers up his bicep as she stepped in even closer. “I’m sure the experience I have will really help me  _ sell  _ it.” 

The camera started flashing again as their lips met. After a few seconds, they were told to break, and the process repeated. The first time had felt awkward, but soon both Adrien and Marinette were fully immersed in the feeling, and rather than getting tired of the repeated action under an artificial setting, she wanted to kiss him more and more. This was her partner, in every sense of the word. 

“Perfect! Well done!” The photographer shouted, pulling them out of their final kiss. “That’s a wrap for today. Thank you, everyone!” 

Before they could even speak, Marinette and Adrien were being pulled away from each other again, getting changed out of their clothes and the makeup taken off. The set was still being dismantled by the time Marinette was done changing back into her regular clothes. Across the room, Adrien was waiting for her by the front door. She tried so hard not to skip over to him. When Marinette reached him, she confidently took his hand again, the gesture making Adrien smile as they walked out of the building together. 

Adrien’s driver was waiting for them out front and rolled down the window as they approached the car. 

“I’m going to walk Marinette home,” Adrien told him. “You can go on ahead.” 

The driver simply nodded in response. He rolled up the window and pulled away, but they both knew that he was sure to be following them at close proximity. 

Marinette hadn’t been expecting to walk home with Adrien. The weather was nice and things felt… completely normal between them. They were meant to be together after all. It was a fact that couldn’t be denied anymore.

“We should be able to take walks like this together every day,” Adrien said. “I like getting to spend time with you like this. And you certainly make work more enjoyable.”  
“Anything for you, Kitty,” Marinette said.

A smirk appeared on Adrien’s face. “I like hearing you call me Kitty,  _ my lady.” _

“Well,” Marinette said. They stopped at the end of the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change. “I think you can expect to hear it a few more times.” 

Adrien drew her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist again. “I know I kissed you, like, ten times, but I’d like another ten please.” 

Marinette pressed a soft kiss to Adrien’s lips pulling away after only a moment and leaving them both wanting more. “All you had to do was ask.” 


End file.
